


Drowse

by chinese_translator



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: English translation, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Translated Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinese_translator/pseuds/chinese_translator
Summary: A secret that occurred on a summer night.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Drowse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【塞尔达／黄旷】假寐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808543) by [OREOooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo). 



> Any awkward phrasing is due to my limited translation abilities. Please send your love to the original author.

Twilight was roughly throttled awake by someone behind him.

The weather in June may be hot, but the nights still carried some amount of chill. A crisp night breeze blew through the open window into the second-floor loft, making the youth curled up on the narrow bed shudder and sleepily squeeze the warm object in his arms even closer to himself.

The person being tightly hugged let out a soft sigh. Twilight deftly pried apart the hands clamped around his own neck. This action seemed to disturb the sleep of the person behind him. Wild wrinkled his brows and mumbled a few things in his sleep. His arms made a few restless arcs in the air, then firmly clutched onto the firm chest of the person before him.

It was a bit too much force. The strapping ranch hand's breath was knocked out of him by the tight grip, and he couldn't help coughing a few times. The youth behind him leaned his head up against his trembling neck, nuzzling unconsciously.

—The feeling was like petting a naughty puppy.

Twilight pursed his lips in discontent. This guy, who had the gall to chase him out of bed, complaining of being uncomfortably hot from his wolf form's furry pelt—and now he's happily getting his grope on. The even-tempered older hero was forced to silently change back to human form and sit naked in the cold water of the pond outside the house for over half an hour, before he could have the opportunity to share the bed with Wild.

The youth's warm breath sprayed against the sensitive nape of his neck, tickling him. Twilight shifted his body uncomfortably, the muscles of his back brushing against cool skin—due to the heat, both boys wore only a pair of tight briefs. At this moment, Wild’s bare chest was tightly pressed against his back, rising and falling gently with the other's regular breathing. The thrill of that feeling, like a surge of electricity into his mind, hit Twilight so suddenly he unwittingly took a deep breath. The sudden surging sensation from his lower body made the brown-haired youth not dare to move again, frozen uncomfortably in his spot.

Unfortunately, the person behind his back had no understanding of his current predicament. The fast-asleep younger hero mumbled something in the vicinity of Twilight's neck, then suddenly raised one leg, and with practiced ease, squeezed it inbetween Twilight's legs that he had bent in an attempt to be considerate to the other boy.

This action came too suddenly for Twilight to know how to react. He could even feel the other’s minute movements rubbing back and forth against his inner thigh, making his already-swelling member even more unbearable. Now fully awake, Twilight clenched his jaw and, after a long struggle, finally managed to suppress the messy thoughts that had surged into his brain. He opened his mouth, and squeezed out between his teeth:

"...Wild?"

A tentative, probing word. No response save for the youth's shallow, regular breathing, like a stone tossed into the ocean, sinking silently into the still night.

Twilight took a deep, helpless breath. He closed his eyes once again, and tried to mentally count his favorite goats in the ranch. By the time he got to fifty, the frequency of the other's rubbing finally decreased gradually. But before he could even sigh in relief, something hard pressed up behind him against his hip.

—Dear Hylia, please don't tell him that's what he thinks it is.

Twilight had tensed up all over from the shock of the foreign object's touch. He couldn't even be sure whether that troublesome youth behind him was really asleep. The dead-to-the-world sleeper cared nothing about these concerns. Acting on dream instincts, Wild made several merciless thrusts against the tightly-clenched buttcrack pressed against his front. Twilight was shoved forward by the unexpected assault, pushed entirely out of the covers.

"...You, this—"

Wild was a sound sleeper, and soon ceased his movements. Twilight was forced to curl up at the edge of the bed, sulking to himself. The other boy’s breath kept swirling at the back of his head, making him increasingly agitated. He lay still with eyes closed for a while, but then opened his eyes once again. The deep pools of azure overflowed with an unmentionable desire. Twilight took another deep breath, then lowered his eyes in compromise and stretched his left hand down toward his groin.

It must be said that wearing only underwear on a summer night makes certain things more convenient. Human fingers are a lot more dexterous than a wolf's, after all. Following a well-worn path, Twilight reached his hand beneath the fabric to grip his long-aching cock. Heaven knows when he had gotten to this state. Perhaps it had spiritedly raised itself as soon as the other’s breath first blew across his neck. It’s not as if this is something remarkable - he is a grown teenage male, after all. Twilight assured himself silently while wrapping his experienced fingers around the burning shaft, and with a dab of the sticky fluid seeping from the head, began stroking rhythmically.

The building pleasure sent buzzing waves through his once-clear mind. Twilight held his breath, trying to sense the touch of the skin that was still clasped between his legs. Perhaps it’s just a trick of his mind, but he thought he could feel Wild’s thigh rubbing once again against the root of his erection. The desire-addled hero wasn’t sure whether his current sensations were reality or illusion, those mirages of the younger hero he so often felt when he sought his own relief in the dark of night. Those gazes filled with want, those ragged moans, that demanding body, and a name spoken in panted breaths— _Twilight_ , all so full of passion and allure, driving him into an inescapable mire.

The Hero of Light was well-aware what this signified, but he had rationally forced himself to remain silent.

As if in response to the fantasies in his mind, the breathing at the nape of his neck grew increasingly rapid. Feeling the growing heat in the breath behind him, Twilight suspiciously, silently slowed the pace of his hand. The sharp-sensed older hero soon discovered the simple wooden bed beneath him trembling with a frequency that didn’t match his own movements. He stopped moving altogether.

"Mm... hah, ..."

"..."

"Ngh... ahh."

...He'd almost forgotten. Besides himself, there was one other grown teenaged male in this house.

And as the various evidence showed, Wild had possessed a clear biological reaction from the start. Although, Twilight felt inexplicably disgruntled that apparently it was mostly dream impulses. Who knows what kind of twisted wet dreams that guy was having—Twilight sure didn’t want to know. With that thought, he ruthlessly clamped down on the thrashing thigh between his legs, grinding hard, and closed his eyes, wresting back control of the bed’s vibrations with the rhythm in his hand.

The murmurs behind him immediately changed tone, and began moaning brokenly with the rocking motions. Twilight bit onto his lower lip, silently savoring the revived pleasure in the other’s unintelligible pleas. As the youth’s pants grew louder and louder, Twilight suddenly paused his legs’ motions, spitefully curious to hear the other’s reaction.

"Mm... don't..."

"...Hah, no..."

"Please... ngh,"

The voice paused for a moment, then picked up again with a pleading whine.

"—...Please...... _Twilight_."

The brown-haired hero's pupils dilated in shock. When he regained his senses, Twilight found he had already come, pathetically. He clenched his teeth, squeezed his legs tight together in retribution, and forcefully ground back against the other’s cock. It took only a few thrusts before he was rewarded with the loud moan of uncontrollable climax from the youth behind him.

Twilight took a moment to recover his breath, feeling unbearably sticky all over. Giving up, he sat up, and turned his head with a complicated sense of anticipation.

Behind him, Wild was wrapped in the covers sound asleep, his breathing slow and steady, as if what had just happened - even that lust-filled cry of "Twilight" - were all a fantasy wrought from his own wishful thinking.

For a long time, the brunette stared at the peaceful slumbering face of the youth before him, before shaking his head dejectedly. Looks like he would have to do laundry again tomorrow. Twilight quietly rose and descended the stairs, thinking that he needed to go cool off for a while longer in the pond outside.

After the wooden front door eased shut, the hand that tightly gripped the covers in the bed

made a very, very light twitch.

END


End file.
